Heartbroken
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: Switzerland is in love with Second Player New Jersey and sees her kissing Second Player Italy... Rated T for kissing. Short story. I hope you enjoy it!


**Cyanide: I should be working on other stuff but I just was thinking about how Vash must've felt when he found of the Lissy was dating Luciano, after all, he has a crush on her. This is completely made up because in the actual roleplay, Lissy just told Vash the she was dating Luciano. He didn't do anything to go against the relationship, though.**

Vash Zwingli, or Switzerland, was walking through the halls of the World Conference Hall, cursing under his breath in German. Gilbert had stolen his white beret but he knew exactly where he was. There was thump that came from a dark brown door on his left.

He cautiously approached the door, an eyebrow raised. The door silently opened a crack-he thanked the humans who ran the Hall for keeping everything in such good shape-and Vash peered through the small opening. Inside, there were two figures that he recognized as Second Player Italy [Luciano Vargas] and Second Player New Jersey [Lissy Kirkland Jones]; neither of them noticed the door open a few inches. Lissy's dyed-black hair was in a long braid and she was wearing ordinary clothing, a t-shirt, black jeans, and her military boots. Luiciano's pink-violet eyes were set on Lissy, grinning insanely. He was wearing his military uniform for some reason.

The first thing he noticed was that she was insane, her eyes were bright red and she was smirking at the Italian viciously. She was a pink mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand, not really visible but Vash saw it. Luciano had pushed her against the wall, his hands pinning her wrists away from him; her nails were dug into his skin, and Vash saw that he was bleeding.

Luciano muttered something to Lissy and she only dug her nails deeper into his hands, causing the blood to flow again. She muttered something back that was probably a threat, the smirk allowing her fangs to show. He grinned, and then kissed her. She tried to pull away but there was no place to move.

It took all of Vash's self-restraint for him to not burst into the room and shoot Luciano. He bit his lower lip while his heart beat frantically. _Just hit him…! _He thought, clenching his fists. Thankfully, she lifted her leg and kicked Luciano hard in the chest, pushing him back a few feet. When he released her, Vash saw that he had left barely-visible bruises on her wrists and hands. But then again, his hands were stained with his own blood and Vash smiled softly to himself. _That's my Lissy…_

Vash almost relaxed but his green eyes widened when he saw Lissy pounce onto Luiciano, knocking them both down and muttered something before she kissed him. His heart nearly stopped and he closed the door, not blinking. The Second Players obviously didn't notice; they were too caught up in each other.

Something in Vash's heart broke, and he swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at the carpeted floor. He shook his head, his hands trembling. _No, no, no…_ He had planned on asking Lissy out on a date right after the meeting. He had had a crush on her since they had met a few months ago. She was never afraid of him and even had enough courage to threaten him back when he said that he would shoot her if she touched him.

Vash had kissed her on two occasions, and those times were the best kisses of his life. The first time, some humans were bothering them on their way home from World Academy W and were flirting with Lissy so he kissed her deliberately; she hadn't tried to stop him. The second time, they had been drunk and she kissed him. He had no idea what had possessed him to kiss back but he did and it took them a while to realize that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing.

He clutched at his chest then felt stupid for thinking that he and Lissy had any chance at being together. After all, First-Players to First Players and Second Players to Second Players. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust…

He couldn't distract himself with a romance that was never meant to be. He headed down the hall to find Gilbert and retrieve him beret, his head swimming. But he stopped; his head and his heart hurt. He sent a message to Lilli that he was going to head to the hotel early and left, not giving a damn whether Gilbert had his beret or not.

Vash angrily wiped away tears that that were threatening to fall on the sleeve of his jacket. He hated that he loved her.

**Cyanide: Welp, that was sad… Poor Switzerland…. Q^Q**

**Lissy: ._.**

**Cyanide: Please reiew! :3**


End file.
